


Secret

by kinggladiolusxxv



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen, Rumbelle - Freeform, well...sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-13
Updated: 2013-10-13
Packaged: 2017-12-29 06:27:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1002061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinggladiolusxxv/pseuds/kinggladiolusxxv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is written in a more script-like type of format instead of the regular kind usually seen here.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is written in a more script-like type of format instead of the regular kind usually seen here.

(In Belle’s room in the Hospital. Amnesiac!Belle…After The Outsider)

 

Emma: (Trying to explain to Belle the things she saw…without EXACTLY telling her about magic and such) “This town…It’s not like any ordinary, little town. Storybrooke…*sigh* Storybrooke has a “secret”…a secret that, if it were to be revealed it would be risking the safety of the all the people who live here. That man who crashed here? He is not from here. We don’t want him to know that secret. We don’t know what he’ll do with it. And-“

Belle: “And you won’t tell me because you don’t trust me?”

Emma: “No. It’s not that. It’s just because…the less you know, the better ….for you (adds quickly ‘cause, Belle gave her a look)…If he has any idea you know, he’ll probably keep asking you questions or God knows what. We’re just looking out for you. I shouldn’t even be telling you about this “secret”. I’m already saying too much.”

Belle: “But what about that man with the fireball…and him healing me and-“

Emma: “Part of the secret”

Belle:* Frustrated Sigh* “But-“.

Emma: “Hey. At least I’m giving you something. Just…trust me, okay? I promise. When that man leaves I’ll tell you anything you wanna know. But, until then, just take what I can give you, stay away from that man I told you about and, oh, stay away from that one handed guy as well as any other stranger that comes up to you unless it’s me or Mr. Gold.”

Belle: “The man with the cane?”

Emma: “Fire healer guy, yeah. Okay? Do you trust me?”(Aladdin ref… hehehe)

Belle: “…alright…”

Emma: “Okay (Gets up to leave. Stops. ) Oh, (Turns Around.) You don’t have to worry about the nurses drugging you…Mr. Gold said for them not to give them to you anymore so…you’re good. (smile)Well…Bye…Belle.

(Belle gives and small kinda confused smile as a goodbye)

Why is Mr. Gold being so nice to her? Who is he to her? A secret? A man with one hand?

So many questions…..

**Author's Note:**

> AND SCENE (;P)
> 
> What?! That’s as far as I got….
> 
> Okay, so this is my first time ever posting ANYTHING fanfic-y….
> 
> I am not a writer type of person and...I am not good with words. But I tried my best. I apologize for any OOC and for any grammatical errors you may have seen. This is just something I thought of…y’know..instead of everyone keeping everything from Belle and stuff…AT LEAST GIVE HER SOMETHING, Y’KNOW?!…instead of all those drugs. Imma go now…okay.
> 
> EDIT: ONCE AGAIN I FORGOT TO THANK BEEEINYOURBONNET FOR EDITING THIS WHEN I FIRST DID IT! THANK YOU, AGAIN! AND SORRY, AGAIN!


End file.
